


My Grumpy Boyfriend

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John is a little grumpy and Paul tries to cheer him up.





	My Grumpy Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

“Johnny?” Paul called in a sing-song voice from their hotel bedroom, clearly trying to get his lover to come join him. John, however, wasn’t in the mood. He sat on the couch with his legs crossed, sucking irritably on a cigarette that he almost crushed between his fingertips, as he stared at the black television screen. His free hand was gripping his thigh, his nails almost digging into his skin through the material of his slacks. He had been feeling terrible all day, and he wasn’t in the mood to enjoy himself, never mind doing romantic stuff with his boyfriend.

“Johnny? I’ve got a little surprise for you!” Paul tried again, and for once his lover’s sultry sing-song voice did little to shift his mood. Not even the promise that laid in his words could change a thing for John in that moment. He only grumbled and leaned forward to press out the butt of his cigarette, before he got another one out of the pocket of his slacks and lighting it up.

“John?”

“I’m not in the mood!” John finally called back with a growl, taking a deep drag of his ciggy before wiping his forehead and moving to lie down on the couch instead so he could stare up at the plain white ceiling, not liking the fact that he could see his own reflection in the television screen. He could hear some ruffling and stumbling coming from the bedroom, but when he heard the door open, he did not even turn to look.

“What do you mean you’re not in the mood? You’re always in the mood. Now come and join me in the bed. It’s not every day Richie and George leave the room to ourselves,” Paul said, but John shook his head.

“ _You’re_ always in the mood, Paul. Just leave me alone for a bit, yeah?” he snapped, and for a moment Paul remained quiet. John wished he could see what he was doing, but he couldn’t be bothered to turn his head. For a moment he thought Paul had actually listened to him and had left the room, but his hope was quickly shattered when he started talking again. God, why couldn’t people just leave him alone for once?!

“But it’s our anniversary, remember?  It’s been nine years.”

“I know that! There’ll be another next year. Just leave me alone,” John growled as he tried to wave Paul away, but instead the younger man only patted over to him. By the sounds of it, he was barefooted. John tried to ignore him, hoping Paul would eventually just give up. But of course, the younger man never gave up, and instead knelt down by his side.

“Is my baby here being a little Mr. Grumpypants?” he spoke as if he was talking to a three-year-old instead of his two-year older lover.

John faked a laugh. “Very funny, Paul,” he said, and Paul sighed as he laid a hand on John’s shoulder.

“Come on, John. What is this about, eh? Tell me.”

“It’s nothing, Paul. I’m just not in the mood today, okay? I don’t go around bothering you all day when you’re not feeling great, do I? I just want to be alone for a while.”

“And do what? Sulk all day?”

“Maybe. If that’s what I feel like doing,” John said curtly as he tried to pull his shoulder away from Paul’s hand, hoping he would finally just go away and leave him alone. It was becoming harder and harder to remain calm and he did not actually want to start a fight. He just wanted Paul to go away. Why did they need to be on each other’s lip 24/7 anyway?

“If you’re angry with me about something, just say it to my face, John,” Paul finally snapped, and John felt like smacking Paul in the face for his stupidity.

“Of course this isn’t about you, Macca. Not everything is about _you_ , you know. There are other people on this god forsaken earth as well, in case you forgot.”

“Then what is it? Tell me!” Paul asked again, groaning when John stubbornly shook his head. He tried rolling his lover over, but John refused to be moved, holding on tightly to the couch as he tried to kick Paul away, missing every single time.

“Just fuck off!” John suddenly shouted, and Paul finally froze. John’s heart was thumping in his chest, and his fingers were shaking where he was still gripping the couch. Slowly, Paul let go of him and, right away, John felt bad. He tried to speak, but no words would leave his mouth.

“Fine,” Paul said as he got up. “Suit yourself. I’m going to find George and Ringo. Maybe they do appreciate my company.”

“Paul, I didn’t mean it that way,” John tried, but Paul was already walking away, back to the bedroom, presumably to change or something. “Paul! Please, I-I’m sorry.” To his relief Paul halted halfway across the room and slowly, John rolled over to meet his eyes. He frowned when he saw what Paul was wearing. When the younger man saw him looking, he blushed and shrugged.

“I told you I had a surprise for you,” he explained with a shy smile and when John sat up again, he walked back to his lover, kneeling down on the floor in front of him. He was only wearing a pair of tight leather shorts that had a black tail sewed to them. A pair of suspender belts hung tightly over his shoulder and he had drawn some fake whispers on his nose and cheeks using what John could only guess was eyeliner. In his hair, he had two fake cat ears. Without thinking about it, John reached out and patted Paul sweetly on the head as one would do a cat. Paul meowed in reply with a wink, finally causing John to smile.

“There’s that little smile that I adore,” Paul said with a matching smile of his own.

“I’m sorry, Paul,” John repeated with a deep sigh, letting his fingers drop from Paul’s head and back on his thigh. “It’s just… with the press and everything. And you saw what had happened in the Philippines and what’s going on in America with what I’ve said. We… we keep fucking up, Paul! It’s like we can’t do anything right anymore. And then Eppy wants us to go to America next month! How could we possible do that, Paul? How long can we keep this up? I mean, it wasn’t even our fault! None of it was! And yet everyone fucking keeps blaming _us_!”

“John, love, we’re going to be okay.”

“They’re burning all our stuff, Paul!”

“I know. I know, but it will fly over in a few weeks, I know it will. Most of those people were just waiting to have an excuse to hate us anyway. People know you didn’t mean it the way you said it. They know you’re sorry. Now, just ignore it and, in a few weeks, it will have blown over. Everything always does. Besides, we’re too fucking good for it not to,” Paul sternly told him, looking him straight in the eye. John, however, couldn’t help but laugh, making Paul frown in confusion.

“I’m sorry, Paul. It’s just hard to take you seriously when you’re looking like that,” John said as he continued laughing. He already felt better. Paul was right. He would be alright.

“Well, I’m glad I can at least make you laugh again,” the younger man said, unsure how to feel about the fact that John was laughing at him. John smiled at him and leaned down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, letting him know he didn’t mean it badly. “Are you okay again now?” Paul asked when John had pulled away again.

The older man nodded, running a hand through his hair as he finally stopped laughing. “It just gets to me, you know? It’s not fucking fair and… well… you know.”  

“I know it’s scary, John. But we’ll make it. We always will. Now, let’s show all those stupid people by not giving a shit what they’re thinking, alright? We’re good. We’ve got fans to support us, and those gits aren’t worth letting your anniversary be ruined for, understood?” Paul told him sternly, causing John to chuckle again at the adorable sight his boyfriend made, before he nodded. Grinning, Paul got up on his feet, cupped John’s head in both his hands and planted a generous kiss on the other man’s lips before he pulled away and started walking off. This time it was John’s time to frown.

“Where are you going?” he asked, watching his lover’s arse sway as he walked, unashamed.

“Getting something to wear. I’m fucking cold in this thing, and I doubt you’ll be fucking me anytime soon. Put on the telly, would you? We’re going to have a lazy day relaxing on the couch,” Paul said before he disappeared into their bedroom again. John snickered at that and did as Paul had asked. Although he felt better, he still wasn’t in the mood for sex, so he was glad Paul had decided that they would put that off. He searched the channels for something to watch and had just found a re-run of a Doctor Who episode they could watch when Paul returned, still wearing his cat outfit, but this time also wearing a red checkered shirt above it, which was slightly too big on him. John recognised it immediately.

“You still have it?” John asked with a smug grin as he beckoned Paul over to the couch. When he was near enough, he reached out for him and pulled him into his lap, letting Paul curl up around him and kiss him again.

“Of course, I did. It’s comfy. And now I always have something of yours with me wherever I go,” Paul muttered against his lips, before parting his own and allowing John to lick into his mouth, moaning at the familiar touch.

“Sappy git,” John chuckled, and Paul playfully hit his chest, pretending to be hurt by that.

“Well, you look good in it,” John said as a way to apologise, as he broke the kiss and Paul smiled back at him, before wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on his lover’s shoulder so they could watch the telly.

“Are you happy again now?” he asked, and John kissed the top of his head before nodding.

“How could I not be when I’ve got a pretty boy in my lap? Especially one who still loves me after nine terrible years with me.”

“I love you too, John,” Paul muttered in reply, and John couldn’t stop himself from kissing him again, before turning to the telly and deciding to enjoy the rest of the day as much as possible. Fuck all the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
